


Dear Finn

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn receives a Dear John letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Finn

**Author's Note:**

> Finn and Rachel never broke up when she went to New York.

Finn never thought him and Rachel would breakup for good. They had their arguments and temporary separations, but that was all they were. Temporary. As he read the letter though, he knew this was for real. This wasn't Rachel being a diva or throwing a temper tantrum. She thought it through, and had come to a decision.

Finn always knew there had been something between her and Puck. Even before they kissed during junior year, Finn saw the sparks, the natural chemistry. They seemed to gravitate towards each other, and that was why Finn had hated the fact they were friends. He didn't trust the idea of them simply as friends. Finn didn't think they could ever be "just friends." Not with how Puck seemed to always be mentally undressing her, and Rachel seemed to always look to wherever Puck was sitting.

In his hand he held the proof that he had been right to be concerned. Finn had been uncomfortable with the idea of Puck going to New York to visit Rachel, but he couldn't forbid it. Rachel would never have allowed him.

He hated the thought of them spending so much time alone without a chaperone, but Finn couldn't get away to go with Puck. His fears became a reality.

The two of them must have hit it off and stopped denying the attraction because in his hand was a letter from Rachel, a letter that spoke of regrets and the fact she believed the two of them didn't work anymore. She believed they outgrew each other, and it was time to move on. In it, she said she felt something for Noah and she owed it to herself to explore it in a way she never allowed herself to in high school. She couldn't say 'no' when Noah confessed his feelings to be the same.

He never thought Rachel would be the kind of girl to breakup through a letter. It seemed too cowardly for her to do it, but obviously she decided to take the easy way out. There were wet spots on the paper from where her tears hit, so at least he knew she wasn't totally unaffected.

It didn't make him feel any better. He crumbled the letter before throwing it away. He refused to look at it any longer. He didn't need it anyway; the words were imprinted on his brain.

Rachel chose Puck over him. Puck won the girl for the first time. Finn knew no matter what he said, Rachel would stay with Puck. It had only been a matter of time before they got together and Finn's time with Rachel had run out.

Puck better treat her the way she deserved. He better not take her for granted, or he would be having some words with Finn's fist.


End file.
